


Ghost of a Rose

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Happy Ending, femgimli, femlegolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli had come to terms that loving an elf meant knowing they would out live you. She never expected to be faced with the sight of her elf laying in a clearing and bleeding as an arrow pierced through her body. But then again much on this journey had not been as expected. Such as loving an elf in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of a Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Byacolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byacolate/gifts).



> This is for byacolate on Tumblr because their blog makes me smile everyday and is always full of inspiration! I just wanted to show my appreciation :)

 

 

Gimli was not going to like this.

 

Legolas hissed as she touched the arrow imbedded in her stomach. The wound wouldn’t kill her per say…but it was a painful and messy. If it festered then she would be in trouble unless she could get herbs or a healer. She pressed her hands hard at the base of the shaft and bore the pain it caused, better to feel the pain of her own hand than to bleed out.

She could hear Gimli calling her and she yearned to answer. The dwarf would be sick with worry no doubt. They had been ambushed by orcs and had ended up divided. They were the Three Hunters. They had to get their merry hobbits back and the thought of the little ones subject to the Orcs foul torment made her grit her teeth through the pain. If she lingered too long they might think her lost and carry on. Though Gimli would bear the weight in her heart one life could not hold sway when all of Middle Earth stood in peril. Yet if she revealed her location her weakness would also be exposed. Then she would have to see the grim darkness in Aragorn’s eyes as he remembered his foster mother falling prey to Orcs and she would see Gimili’s diamond hard shell fracture. Death would almost be better than seeing the pain she would cause.

“Och lass! There you are! I’ve been callin’ for ye! Did you not hear?” Gimili’s voice was gruff but covered in force merriness. No doubt the dwarf was astute enough to realize that Legolas’s keen ears _had_ heard her and yet she had refused to move from her prone position on the forest floor. If she were in her father’s kingdom she could call to the earth and plants to heal her. But these were strange trees to her and they would not share their energy freely.

“I’ve been taking a rest amongst the leaves.” She tried to keep her tone light but her tension deceived her.

“Why are you not moving lass?” Gimli choked out as her steps faltered a few feet from where Legolas lay. If she moved the blood would be seen plain as day. She could heal from this…she _would_ heal from this, but Gimli had not yet steeled herself against the fact that elves too were prone to mortal pain and could bear mortal death. “Legolas.” Gimli’s tight voice was a second arrow but this time to her heart.

“I’m fine beloved, I just need a moment to rest before I remove it.”

The leaves were crushed between Gimli’s heavy boots as she forced herself to walk towards her elf “You can’t! You’ll bleed even more.” Her tone was shaky as Legolas had never heard. She reached up and caressed a soft ivory hand against fairly braided red hair. Gimli was a treasure amongst her kind, strong, brave, and as fierce with an axe as her mother and father. She was loosely related to the royal family, a fact that Legolas had debated whether she should bring up with her father or not. Her hair was dark red and covered with gold beads created by her own hand. Most mistook her as male because of the beard but she was happy to use the confusion to her advantage.

They had often bonded that the common people of Middle Earth often thought that all Dwarves were males and all Elves were female or at least feminine. Legolas was not a soft beauty, her cheek bones were hard as a bow string and her eyes were piercing. Her stature and strength were obvious in the way she carried herself. She would bear the weight of a future crown on her brow and her shoulders were straight in order to endure it. Her father had never truly recovered from the death of her mother but she had been the balm to his broken heart. Her hair was kept in a simple style of braids to keep it out of her eyes and she dressed in simple tunic and trousers. She wore more formal attire in court of course. But to keep her arrow true she needed no extravagances to obscure her aim.

“Legolas…why do you not stir?” Gimli had reached her side and knelt amongst the amber leaves.

“I dare not disturb the arrow…but it must be removed or else I’ll attempt to heal around it.” The pain of the arrow piercing her side paled in comparison to her body trying to heal with it still _inside_ of her. “I cannot do it on my own. Gimli you must pull it straight out, try not to…try not to tear the wound asunder more, the flesh is still healing and is tender surrounding it.” She held her beloved’s eyes as she spoke she had to be strong. If she faltered now Gimli would not be able to do what needed to be done.

A grimness overtook Gimli’s features as she wrapped her armored hand around the base “You just tell me when lass, I’ll take this cursed thing out of you.”

Legolas held her stare steady “Thank you Gimli…now!”

 

The pain was blinding. Her skin had already started to knit over the shaft but it was brief and there was already relief thrumming through her as her light began healing her flesh. She let out a soft sight and closed her eyes briefly. Warm hands shook her and she startled awake. Gimli had taken off most of her traveling armor and now she wore only a loose tunic that did not hide away her glorious breasts. “Don’t _do_ that!”

For a moment Legolas was confused, then she realized that after Gimli had pulled the arrow out she had most likely slipped into a light healing slumber. She could already feel that the wound was closed, not healed fully, that would take a few more days no doubt. But she was well out of danger as long as she did not spoil it. “Gimli…” She reached forward and caressed her beloved’s beard.

They were alone in the woods. Where Aragorn was or when he would rejoin them she did not know, but she would take her privacy when she was granted it. She leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to Gimli’s lips.

“You were gone…” Gimli said so softly she did not think that the dwarf meant to utter it out loud “I pulled that bloody arrow out of you and your eyes closed taking you far away from me where I could not reach you.”

Tangling her slender fingers in those rich curls Legolas let Gimli search through her emotions. They had often…though always briefly, spoken of their lifetimes. Gimli had contented she would pass long before Legolas and that perhaps one day the elf would find another to complete her. Legolas had not spoiled her beloved’s false belief. Because whenever she spoke of joining Gimli when she passed the dwarf became most irate and forced her to swear she would live long into her years. Legolas had appeased her with flowery promises, but in her heart she knew that when Gimli left the mortal plain she would follow. No doubt her beloved had never thought _she_ might outlive the _elf_.

“I am here beloved. I am always here.” She gave shushing kisses over Gimli’s lips and let the dwarf push her back into the leaves.

“Your wound?” Gimli gasped even as she tore away Legolas’s tunic and revealed her pale breasts beneath. Arching into her lovers firm grasp Legolas gasped, always surprised by her lover’s strength

“Healed…healed enough for this I would think!”

There was a moment as Gimli struggled with her desire for Legolas and her intent to not harm her any further. “No rough play tonight my sweetling, you must let me pleasure you while we have time enough to do it.”

Reaching down she forced Legolas’s legs apart as she dipped her hand from the small round breasts to her lover’s womanhood. She toyed with the soft hair she found there and let the juices build up before thrusting a thick finger in.

“Ai! Gimli!” Legolas arched off the ground but her lover’s spare hand was put against her mouth. They could not risk their dalliance risking dangerous attention. Gimli knew their time was short and continued to work her fingers into her lover before removing her hand and replacing it with her lips. The leaves rustled and their gasps were muted as they hurried their pleasure. Times were too dangerous for lingering touches or soft sighs but Legolas knew that Gilmi needed this… _she_ needed this. In these uncertain times death and danger were never far. Their eyes locked as the moment of release came upon them and they reached it together.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
